Best for me
by Megan Faye
Summary: Stacy does what is best for herself by not giving up on the man she loves.


"House," came a soft call.

"You should go. your husband probably doesn't like you hangin' around me too much." House tossed his giant tennis ball into the air and caught it in a practiced motion

"I told him. Baltimore, after, and that I was all ready to leave him for you." House turned his chair to face the woman. She looked so beautiful in the moonlight that lit up his office. "We're getting divorced."

"Stacy, you shouldn't have-"

"I didn't leave him for you, Greg. I left him for me. I'm not in-love with him. I hardly even like him. Don't you think it would be wrong to be married to someone when you're in-love with someone else?"

"Even if that someone else isn't willing to be with you?"

"Yeah, even if that someone else is a selfish, arrogant, annoying, jerk." House snorted a small laugh. "I'm not leaving. I don't know if you just need time or if you just want nothing to do with me, but I have time to find out," she said, smiling as she walked from his office. House knew he was in for trouble.

_hmd _

_hmd _

_hmd _

_hmd_

"Okay, people, differeintial diagnosis. Go."

"We need a file to go on," Cameron said, somewhat confused.

"Okay, 10 year old boy is losing weight. Eats normal, plays normal, no cancer, thyroid is fine, no ulcers, white count is normal. The only problem is weight loss."

"How much?"

"20 in 4 months. He was fat, now he's not. Parents are baffled, other doctors are baffled." House thought for a good five minutes before speaking. "Chase, wait one hour,then bring him a cheese burger, fries and a large frosty."

"Why?"

"Cameron, wait another hour, then bring him," he paused and looked her over."A cup of vanilla yogurt and a granola bar."

"I'm assuming you have a reason for this," Chase said, still wondering why he was bringing food to the kid.

"You look like you'd like a burger, and she'd like granola."

"I hate granola," she said, standing to get it anyway. "And yogurt is nasty. Can't I bring him something like a smoothie? I'll go get Starbucks...?"

"I didn't say you like it, I said you look like you would. I have a theory, just go." Foreman looked at him.

"And I should bring him fried chicken?"

"That would be racist. Bring him pie, 2 hours, 27 minutes from now." House grabbed his cane, and picking up the Reuban he'd had an intern deliver.

_hmd _

_hmd _

_hmd _

_hmd_

"Hey kid, the food here sucks. Brought you a Reuben."

"Thanks!" The boy took a bite, munched happily, and sipped at the water. After three bites he slowed. "Thanks," he said again.

"That's all?"

"I'm not all that hungry," he confessed. House studied his chart. "It took me forever to not be the fat kid, and I don't want to be there again," he whispered.

"Take anything for it?"

"No."

"Work out much?"

"Not a whole lot, I just quit eating 3 hot pockets for breakfast, and double school lunches." House nodded.

"Dr. House?" Stacy's calm voice called. "I need you in my office for a consult." House gulped.

"Right there." He assigned a nurse to watch the boy and left.

_hmd _

_hmd _

_hmd _

_hmd_

"Hey Kevin, I brought you a burger," Chase called, displaying the food. "I love these."

"Oh, man, I haven't had a frosty in so long," he said. After a bite of burger, and a slurp of the frosty, he pushed it away.

"Not hungry?

"Not really."

"You chart says you haven't eaten anything since 7:00 this morning."

"Another doctor brought a sandiwch earlier." Chase smiled. "Thanks though."

"Let me write it on your chart, so we're not feeding you 15 times a day." Chase scribbled his name onto the chart, smiled and left, knowing what House was up to now.

_hmd _

_hmd _

_hmd _

_hmd_

Greg stared into her beautiful eyes. While she said she'd left for herself, not him, he knew that he wanted to be with Stacy. No one else had ever understood him the way Stacy did. She just...got him.

"I'm not ready for anything serious," he warned.

"I'm not asking for it."

"You know how big of an ass I am, and how much worse it can get."

"I like your ass."

"Stacy," he said, but he was silent when he found her, once again in his arms. "Don't hurt me," he said gently.

_hmd _

_hmd _

_hmd _

_hmd_

"Gross," he said, looking at the granola bar.

"They're healthy."

"They taste like sand."

"At least the yogurt was good, right?" she asked, eying the half-full cup.

"I'm not that hungry. You people need to actually read my chart," He said, pushing the mystery goo away from him. Cameron smiled and left.

_hmd _

_hmd _

_hmd _

_hmd_

"I don't want to hurt you, Greg," she said, tracing his jaw. "I love you, I always will."

"I know. I love you, too," he said, taking the plunge. They met in a gentle kiss. Her lips were familier and soft against his. House finally gave up and hugged her tightly. "I'm sorry. I love you."

_hmd _

_hmd _

_hmd _

_hmd_

"He starved himself for 3 months to lose weight. Now that he's where he wants to be, the kid's stomach is too small and shrivled to take anything." House smiled at his ducks. "Anyone else figure that out on their own?"

"Nope," Cameron said.

"I figured that's why you were feeding him a bite of food an hour."

"Keep it up. Small meals every 3 hours. No more than 4-5 bites, high calories to add a little more weight, and high protien. Lots of yogurt, people." Stacy was standing in the door watching him. "Let him eat when he wants, but bring the weight up."

"Let's go talk to the parents." Cameron lead the other 'children' from the room.

"Hey," Stacy said.

"Hi. Read to go?"

"Yeah," she took his hand and they headed towards home, wherever that may be.


End file.
